


Red

by FrostedEJ



Series: The Color of Spones [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: BAMF Joanna McCoy, M/M, Proud Leonard McCoy, Proud Spock, Starfleet, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: While at a Starfleet celebration, Joanna McCoy shocks everyone. Her father and Sa-mekh most of all.





	

Joanna grinned excitedly, twirled in her pretty red dress and giggled, squeaking in shock when her father suddenly appears, dancing around with her. 

 

“Daddy!” Leonard grinned and bowed to her, and kissed her fingers. 

 

“How’s my little queen?” Joanna giggled and hugged him. 

 

“I’m so excited! Sa-mekh!” Leonard turned and grinned at the sight of Spock, while Jo ran up to him and hugged the Vulcan as well. 

 

“Hello Joanna.” Spock knelt to her level and allowed her to kiss his cheek. Jo giggled and beamed at them both. 

 

“It’s time to go in. Are you ready?” Spock and Jo nodded. 

 

*** 

 

Leonard smiled and sat next to Spock as the two watched Joanna dance with ‘Uncle’ Jim. They were dancing to an ancient song called Tír na nÓg by Celtic Woman. 

 

Relaxing, the brunet leaned against Spock, listening to the Vulcan’s purr. Leonard knew Vulcans purred when they were content and/or healing. 

 

Spock wrapped his arms round Leonard, resting his chin on top of his bondmate’s head, pleased that his t’hy’la was happy. 

 

All of a sudden, obnoxiously loud shouting and shrieking was heard behind them. The music halted, and both Spock and Leonard rushed toward the culprits, two cadets, both already sporting several gashes and bruises. 

 

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” Everyone in the room froze and stared at Leonard, who narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Now what's all this kerfuffle about?” Asked a very irritated Nyota. The smaller cadet looked down sheepishly while the other just smirked at her. Joanna appeared suddenly and spoke up. 

 

“The one that's smirking cheated on his test using the Jac’s. I saw them talking about it yesterday. Jac told him if he didn't confess to it, he would.” The bigger cadet, Tark, known for not being shy about mistreating others, sneered at her and started forward, intending to shove her away and run. Nobody, no one, not even Spock expected what came next. 

 

One moment Joanna was as still as a rock, the next she was sitting on Tark’s back while he dazedly just laid there. 

 

“Silly, I know Kung Fu! And karate. And Taekwondo!” Next thing she knew, her father was picking her up and hugging her. 

 

“Daddy!” Leonard grinned and kissed her cheek. 

 

“You did real good Jo.” Spock looked down at Tark, and spoke in a very low angry tone. 

 

“You will be expelled from Starfleet. And you will find that your life will be extremely ennui outside of Starfleet life.” Looking very morose as he was escorted out, the man glowered at them all, meanwhile Jac was holding as still as possible for Nurse Chapel. Jac smiled at Joanna. 

 

“Thank you Ms. McCoy!” Everyone turned and smiled at Jo, who grinned at her father and Sa-mekh.   
“You’re welcome!”


End file.
